Because You're My Gravity and I'm Your Universe
by Prominensa
Summary: Jika Historia adalah gravitasinya, maka Eren adalah alam semesta bagi Historia.


**Because You're My Gravity and I'm Your Universe**

 **EreHisu - EreKuri Fanfiction**

 **By Prominensa**

 **Attack on Titan credit to Hajime Isayama**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini**

 **AU - (sedikit) OOC - Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **it is your blood**_

 _ **in my veins**_

 _ **tell me how i'm**_

 _ **supposed to forget**_

 _ **(Rupi**_ _ **Kaur - Milk & Honey**_ _ **)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **To:** **My Queen**

 _Seandainya kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan_ _menuju ruang_ _angkasa. Bersama tiga rekan kerjaku, menuju Planet Merah. Kita mungkin akan terpisah jarak sekitar 56 juta kilometer jauhnya. Jadi merindulah padaku,_ _Historia_ _. Karena semakin banyak kerinduan yang kauberikan, semakin banyak pula gairahku untuk pulang ke Bumi._

.

.

Dua jam yang lalu, Historia Reiss mendapat kiriman surat dari kekasihnya, Eren Yeager. Netra Historia yang berwarna biru terlihat berpendar bagaikan rekata di bumantara, saat pertama kali membuka isi amplop. Sekali lagi, wajahnya berseri-seri. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pendarnya meredup, kala kertas berwarna merah jambu itu menampilkan deretan kata-kata yang sedikit mengecewakan Historia.

Ada rasa kesal ketika ia membaca tulisan tangan tersebut. Sorot matanya yang nanar memperjelas semuanya. Jika di atas kepala setiap manusia ditumbuhi satu awan putih, tentu saja milik Historia pasti berwarna kelabu untuk saat ini.

Tak ada komentar, ia hanya meremas dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang bersama ponsel pintarnya. Kemudian memilih masuk ke kamar mandi, dan berendam dalam _bathtub_. Katanya, air hangat bagus untuk menenangkan diri di kala rasa gelebah menyerang.

Historia membuka pakaiannya, dan menari di bawah _shower_ yang mengalir di tubuh telanjangnya. Kekesalan yang ia pendam beberapa menit yang lalu, sedikit-sedikit mulai luntur dan hilang ke lubang pembuangan. Membuat Historia tak lagi memikirkan Eren yang sedang pergi melakukan perjalanan menuju ke planet Mars.

Kurang lebih limabm belas menit Historia berada di dalam kamar mandi. Handuk berwarna putih dengan corak daun maple melilit tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Ujung rambut pirangnya yang lepek karena basah, meneteskan bulir-bulir air hingga terjun melewati lekukan bahunya yang telanjang. Ia tersenyum masam, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, dan kembali membaca surat dari Eren.

.

.

 _Aku naik pesawat New Horizon dengan kecepatan 58 ribu km/jam dan kemungkinan tiba di Mars sekitar 201 hari kemudian. Kepalaku mungkin akan sedikit pusing, saat pesawat ini lepas landas. Namun semua akan baik-baik saja, jika aku memikirkanmu setiap detik. Seperti_ _Mikasa dan_ _Jean_ _; yang terlihat saling berpegangan tangan bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet. Sangat romantis._

.

.

Historia mendesah dan kembali meletakkan surat itu di atas ranjang. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan mengambil satu gaun tidur. Pakaian itu berwarna _midnight_ _blue_ , berbahan satin dengan model terusan tanpa lengan. Hanya tali kecil, hampir seperti mie yang menggantung di dua sisi bahu Historia. Ia tak mengenakan _bra_ saat tidur malam tiba. Namun, tetap memakai celana dalam berenda warna hitam untuk menutupi bagian intimnya.

.

.

 _Kapten Levi_ _pasti akan merasa mual di sepanjang perjalanan nanti. Tangannya akan meremas tanganku sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas. Bukankah itu lucu,_ _Historia_ _?_ _Kapten Levi_ _yang_ _berwajah datar_ _itu ternyata sering mabuk darat jika bepergian jauh._

.

.

Historia melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat kembali membaca isi surat Eren. Amarah yang sempat bersua di dalam hatinya, mendadak tak lagi ada. Sekarang yang ia rasakan hanyalah miliaran rindu kepada pemuda yang memiliki bola mata seelok batu zamrud itu.

 _Eren_

Ia meletakkan selembar surat itu di atas dada; mendekapnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Berharap si pemilik tulisan akan hadir dalam satu kedipan mata. Namun, kenyataannya mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. Jauh, _jauh_ _sekali_. Bahkan langit mereka tak akan sama lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Historia meneteskan air mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan isakan yang mulai tak terbendung. Hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan melangkah menuju balkon. Menggeser pintu, lalu berdiri tanpa alas kaki. Angin malam seketika menyambut dirinya kala kedua tangan Historia menggenggam pagar pembatas.

Netra birunya menatap rembulan yang bersinar di langit hitam. Hanya bintang-bintang yang menemani. Historia meneteskan air mata sambil berdoa di dalam hati.

 _Semoga ia baik-baik saja_

Kembali, ia memandangi lembaran surat itu dan tanpa sengaja, angin menerbangkannya. Historia berjinjit; berusaha meraihnya. Namun, nihil. Usahanya sia-sia. Surat itu pergi seolah menuju ke arah bulan dan tak akan pernah bisa ia raih.

Isakan Historia menggema di atas balkon, ia menyesal karena belum membaca hingga selesai isi surat itu. Suaranya yang serak menyebut nama 'Eren' dalam keheningan malam. Hingga bel pintu berbunyi, dan Historia berjalan gontai menuju lantai dasar. Membuka pintu dengan keadaan penuh kepedihan. Ia berduka untuk dirinya sendiri.

Satu wajah tengah tersenyum menatapnya dari balik pintu. Eren berdiri di sana dengan sorot mata penuh afeksi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam salah satu tangan Historia. Seolah merambatkan triliunan filantropi ke arah Historia.

Tangisnya tak lagi pecah saat Eren berkata, "Aku pulang." Dengan secepat kilat, ia menyambar tubuh Eren dan memeluknya erat. _Sangat_ _erat_.

"Kau kembali?" tanya Historia tak percaya, "bukankah butuh waktu lama untuk kembali ke Bumi?"

"Maksudmu?" Eren mengangkat sebelah alis.

Historia tak lagi memeluk Eren. Ia menatap Eren dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Kau bilang akan pergi ke Planet Mars, 'kan?"

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah tak penting. Asal kau kembali, aku senang. Dan maaf ... Surat darimu barusan terbang saat aku belum selesai membacanya."

Sebenarnya, Eren bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Historia. Namun ia tahu, Historia selalu begitu; mempunyai khayalan unik tentang hubungan mereka. Ia punya jutaan imajinasi yang membuat Eren tak keberatan masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

 _Jangan berhenti mencintaiku,_ _Historia._ _Karena aku pun sama. Tak pandai menghentikan cintaku padamu. Segala keunikan dalam dirimu, merupakan tanda jika cinta kita masih hi_ _dup. Jika aku adalah semestamu, maka kau adalah gravitasiku._

 **E. Y**

 **[End]**

 **A/n:**

 **Pertama, ini adalah drabble yang aku remake dari otepe sebelah. Maaf, laptop enggak bisa digunakan sementara waktu. Dan aku gregetan pengen nulis terus tentang otp ini.**

 **Kedua, drabble aku sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Bumi Tak Akan Berhenti Berputar' itu merupakan cerita semacam one shot. Jadi enggak ada kelanjutannya lagi, ya.**

 **Ketiga, karena kapal ini getek alias kecil banget, kadang aku penasaran siapa aja penghuninya. Jadi, sebisa mungkin tolong jangan pakai nama guest ya. Dan kalau ada yang mau request untuk pair ini, silakan aja. Aku sedang punya mood besar dengan mereka. Selain EreHisu/EreKuri, kapal aku yang lain adalah Jean x Mikasa dan Levi x Petra.**

 **Keempat, doakan saja aku bisa terus menulis di kapal ini. Greget soalnya nyari asupan bahasa lokal kesusahan.**

 **Kelima, happy reading ya. Semoga kalian suka. Ya, walaupun aku tahu belum tentu EreHisu akan canon nanti, sebisa mungkin aku akan terus berdiam di kapal ini. Rada galau juga tentang kehamilan Historia, takutnya itu anak Zeke. Ngarep banget anak Eren wey :')**

 **Btw, Eren enggak pergi ke Mars. Itu cuman khayalan dari Historia. Aku prefer panggil dia Historia ketimbang Christa. Dan aku sama temen (UzumakiAni) lagi ada project perkenalan anak EreHisu unofficial hasil halu kami. Nama dan cirinya nanti akan diumumkan xD**


End file.
